


One Man Can Change the World

by articcat621



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Violence Against Walkers, Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles featuring Beth/Daryl in response to TycheSong's Drabble-a-Day Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flambéed Walkers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: flambé
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

**Flambéed Walkers**

Beth watched as the walker stumbled towards them. It was burnt, as if it had been flambéed by someone.

"Hold the bow steady," Daryl whispered from behind her.

Beth held the crossbow up, holding her breath as she aimed. She exhaled, pulling the trigger and watching as the arrow flew forward and into the walker's chest.

"A bit higher." Daryl reached forward and adjusted her arms.

She trembled slightly, raising the crossbow once more. She squinted slightly, hoping that the next arrow would hit the walker in the head. Exhaling, she let the arrow fly.

It fell, no longer moving.


	2. The Silence of the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: silence
> 
> A/N: Krissy, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

**The Silence of the Woods**

Beth sat against the tree, silently watching the area around them. Daryl was lying on the ground next to her, his body still as he slept. It was her turn to keep watch, and she often took the chance to observe Daryl. Even in sleep, his body was still tense.

She sighed. It was silent. The only sound was their breathing. No birds singing. No leaves rustling with the wind. It was eerie. She didn't like the quiet.

She missed the loudness of everyday life. She missed how things used to be. _But this is the way things are now_.


	3. Nothing Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: contract
> 
> A/N: SweetTale4U, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

**Nothing Extra**

Beth watched Daryl as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She watched as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Can I try?" she asked.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "No, Beth… I ain't letting you get mixed up with somethin' like this."

"But you do it," Beth protested. "I'm not a child, Daryl."

His eyes roamed over her. "I know you're not, but damnit, Beth, this ain't something you want to get yourself into. It's like you sell your soul… signing a damn contract with these things. There's enough out there that could kill you already. You don't need anything extra."


	4. The Letter W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: letter
> 
> A/N: Dragoon811, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this

**The Letter W**

"Daryl," Beth whispered shakily. "Who would do something like that?" She moved closer to him, desperately hoping that he'd put his arms around her.

Instead, Daryl moved forward and inspected the walker. "Dunno," he replied. "It's sick, though."

Someone had carved the letter W onto the walker's forehead.

"Do you think it means something?" Beth asked softly. She quietly took a few steps towards him.

Daryl lifted his crossbow and looked around. "Dunno," he repeated. "We'll have to keep our eyes out for more walkers with letters on their faces." He shook his head. "Come on, Beth. Let's get going."


	5. A Distant Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: violin
> 
> A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

**A Distant Memory**

Beth picked up the twisted, rusted item. "What do you think it is?" She turned to Daryl.

"Violin," he responded gruffly, searching through the other items for something useful.

"Really?" Beth asked. "Did you ever play?"

"My Mum did."

Her eyes widened. This was the first time he had ever mentioned his family besides Merle. "Really?"

"Yeah. She played a lot. It's one of the only things I remember 'bout her. She died when I was four."

"I'm sorry," Beth whispered, touched that he had shared that with her. It seemed that they were getting closer – much to her happiness.


	6. No More Dirty Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: coffee
> 
> A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

**No More Dirty Water**

"I could kill for a cup of coffee," Daryl grumbled, digging a hole in the ground. "Hell, I'd be happy with anything besides dirty water."

Beth half-smiled. The last time they drank anything besides water, they ended up setting something on fire. "Grape soda sounds perfect." She laughed, shaking her head. "I never realized that I'd miss sugary drinks so much."

Daryl grunted something in response. He stood, wiping the dirt from his hands on his pants. "No water here. We need to keep looking."

Beth stood. Hopefully they'd find something to drink soon. She'd even settle for dirty water.


	7. An Unexpected and Far Too Brief Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kiss
> 
> A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

**An Unexpected and Far Too Brief Kiss**

"Daryl?" Beth whispered into the dark. "I… I'm glad that I'm with you." She heard him move.

"You are?"

"Well, yeah," she said, blushing. "Out of everyone we were with, I'm glad it was you. Apart from Maggie, of course."

"Beth," Daryl said, his voice low and gravelly. He hesitated. "Suppose I could have been stuck with worse."

Beth scowled. "Daryl, I—"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. It was over as quickly as it had started. "Get some rest," he ordered. "I'll take first watch."

Beth lay down, her mind still reeling from Daryl's kiss.


	8. Star Gazing and Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: stars
> 
> A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Star Gazing and Reminiscing**

Beth lay on her back, staring up at the stars. She could hear Daryl breathing heavily as he slept next to her. She was on watch duty but always took a few moments to look up at the sky at night.

_I suppose that's one good thing about having no power. The view is spectacular._

Beth remembered stargazing with her father when she was younger. The two of them would lay in the fields, staring up at the endless stars. She'd never forget those moments.

Turning to Daryl's sleeping form, Beth wondered if he ever gazed up at the stars.


End file.
